


Causerie

by CplCrimp



Series: Omen of Echoes (Old Vers) [5]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: warrior cat olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CplCrimp/pseuds/CplCrimp
Summary: Field Day has rolled around once again for IvyClan and FlameClan. IvyClan, despite being the first founded clan and having such a deep history, holds far less wins than FlameClan. Perhaps this is the greenleaf they can raise their record.discont





	Causerie

Field Day had rolled around once again for IvyClan and FlameClan. Willowstar and Cypress-star were sitting atop the leader's branch on the big, Gathering willow tree announcing the news.

"Field Day lasts four days," Cypress-star explained, "Two for apprentices and two for warriors."

"Yes," Willowstar went on, "After all days are completed, our timekeepers," the IvyClan leader motioned down to the medicine cats, Squirrelbreeze, Blossomtail and Condorwing, with his white-tipped tail, "Will discuss their times, and, from that, we will determine a winner."

"And that winner," Cypress-star continued, a competitive spark in his lilac-colored eyes, "Will be FlameClan!"

A cry from the FlameClan cats emerged from down below, their voices full of pure pride.

"IvyClan!" Willowstar exclaimed, interrupting the other clan cats, "We have something to prove! IvyClan will win, for Ivystar!"

The IvyClan cats started to yowl out their founder's name, cries interlaced with a various array of " _FlameClan!"_ and " _Flamingstar!"_

Thoroughly satisfied with their clan's enthusiasm, Cypress-star and Willowstar exchanged a glance at eachother.

"My clanmates will not go easy on you, Willowstar," the FlameClan leader informed, voice just loud enough for the other leader to hear him, but not to be heard by the gathered cats. He smiled and twitched his whiskers playfully as he spoke.

Willowstar let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. "And neither will mine."

"You promise that every new leaf-bare!" Cypress-star laughed, "And you always fail. I think your clan peaked with Moonstar."

Willowstar batted playfully at the tomcat's ears as the yowls of pride died down. Cypress-star hopped nearer to the trunk of the tree and scurried down.

" _Dismissed!"_ Willowstar yowled, contently following his friend.

(...)

The six FlameClan apprentices excitedly made their way into their den. They had all eaten a good meal and the camp was alight in the beams of near-sunhigh. The night before had been the Gathering and all of them were ecstatic to have their Field Day.

Well, all of the apprentices except Breezepaw. Breezepaw was nervous.

As the tradition went, the mentors of each apprentice would report to the leader and deputy before sunhigh on Field Day. They'd relay an apprentice's skills and weaknesses, and the clan leaders would figure out their games.

Breezepaw only had three legs, and his mentor, Yarrowflake, was much too soft on him. The elderly tabby had never said it was because of Breezepaw's leg, but the white tom knew when he was being kittened.

Hoppaw hit their brother's shoulder with their white-tipped tail. "Look on the bright side," they mewed quietly, hanging behind the far older apprentices to speak, "Maybe Icepaw will be there."

Breezepaw felt his ears heat momentarily. Icepaw, his IvyClan crush. Icepaw, the half-blind warrior cat. Breezepaw sighed.

"Maybe we'll both get kicked out of competing," the white tom mewed defeatedly, "He's just as disabled as I am."

"You can hang out under that catalpa tree on the border then," Hoppaw laughed, "I'm sure you'd both like that."

Breezepaw flattened his ears to his head, begging for his heart to stop at _that_ idea. Hoppaw smiled and continued to pad into the bracken that covered the apprentice's den. Breezepaw quickly followed them.

"Say, Hoppaw," asked Mousepaw, the oldest apprentice alongside his siblings, as the siblings entered the den, "Why are you competing? You're a meddie."

Hoppaw shrugged, sitting down contently in Breezepaw's nest. Breezepaw quickly joined them. "Condorwing told me it would be good for me," mewed the lilac cat, "She said that young cats need more exercise than just collecting herbs once every few days."

Ryepaw, Mousepaw's sister, looked Breezepaw up and down, her teal eyes dark in judgement. She let out a breath of disgust and turned away from him.

Hoppaw nudged their brother with their elbow. "You should ask Cypress-star for the race, you're the fastest cat in FlameClan."

Breezepaw glanced away from his sibling. Yarrowflake didn't think that. Yarrowflake wouldn't recommend him for that. Soon after Hoppaw's statement, the beige tabby leader entered the den.

"Paws," he greeted, sitting against the bracken bush, "I've spoken to all of your mentors, and Appleheart and I have decided in what games you will be competing."

Mousepaw, Drizzlepaw and Ryepaw all pricked their ears and beamed. Nectarpaw rolled his paws anxiously. Hoppaw cast Breezepaw a glance before looking toward their leader, but Breezepaw only moved his eyes. He still didn't expect to be given a game.

Cypress-star turned his gaze to the start of the line, at Nectarpaw. "Nectarpaw, I'd like you to compete in the climbing and bird-hunting contest."

The golden tom, still stone-faced, nodded contently and stopped kneading his mossy bed. Cypress-star nodded and faced Drizzlepaw next.

"Drizzlepaw, I want you for swimming and the tied race, your partner is Hoppaw."

"Mousepaw, you're on the fish and rabbit hunt."

"Ryepaw, you're sparring and catching squirrels."

"Hoppaw, you know you're on the tied race with Drizzlepaw, but I also want you on the stick-toss."

Finally, the leader turned his pale purple eyes to Breezepaw. Breezepaw slouched, glancing away from Cypress-star and tapping his tail anxiously against the sandy ground.

"Breezepaw," Cypress-star announced, taking no mind to the stance the disabled apprentice had taken, "You're on the race."

Breezepaw could've sworn he felt his heart skip a beat. Cypress-star let out a raspy purr of laughter.

"Your mentor didn't recommend it, but I've been watching you, and I know you will make FlameClan proud," then, under his breath, Cypress-star added, "I may need to consider a change in that," he then cleared his throat and stood up, "Come now, paws! Sunhigh fast approaches and we need to meet IvyClan!"

Ryepaw was the first cat to follow Cypress-star from out of the bracken, her siblings soon following. Nectarpaw gave Breezepaw a slight smile before following himself. Hoppaw beamed at their sibling, hopping out of the den. Breezepaw left a few seconds later, trying to catch his breath before they had gone.

The apprentice's mentors quickly got shoulder-to-shoulder with their students, whispering last second tips before heading up the curved tunnel just in front of the den. Yarrowflake came nearer to Breezepaw, but the apprentice curved around him and rushed through the bramble tunnel, a knot of rage caught in his stomach. Suddenly, he felt a breath on his tail. Startled, Breezepaw turned.

It wasn't Yarrowflake, though. It was Seedspeck, a cat who not only lacked a leg, but also a tail.

"I hope you don't mind me coming instead of Yarrowflake," she whispered.

Breezepaw flicked his tail away from her breath and continued up the tunnel. He tried to not let his excitement be known as he replied, "Oh! Not at all."


End file.
